Under Your Spell
by lovecube
Summary: Draco Malfoy had never been in love before, and was having difficulty in accepting the fact that he had fallen for his eternal enemy, Hermione Granger. Assuming he was under her spell, he confronted her one night and made a grave mistake.
1. Draco Malfoy

**Welcome readers **

**Here's my first Dramione fanfiction.**

**Rated M, for languages and future lemons. **(You have been warned)

**Characters belongs to J.K Rowling**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy

Once upon a time, there was this arrogant bastard of Slytherin, from Hogwarts named Draco Malfoy. People from Gryffindor called him 'ferret', due to once he was transformed into one by Hermione Granger, the 'oh so smart filthy mudblood of Gryffindor from Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy _hated _Hermione Granger.

This Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy is known to be the worst and also the best of all Slytherins. Playing pranks on every house students, was all he do. Went out with some chicks, slept with them and dumped them the other day, and leave them drowned in tears. However, those chicks are mostly chicks from the Slytherin's house. He admitted he did hang out with some from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. The best excuse for not touching Gryffindor chicks was, 'Harry Potter', along with his gang members 'Hermione Granger' and 'Ron Weasley'. They are filthy, they really are, and there's no way that Draco Malfoy would get himself to sleep with one of the Gryffindors.

Proudly he assumed, well he was, a quite good looking blonde boy himself, and not to mention _'very wealthy'_. He scored second or third in almost his entire subject, if it wasn't for that good for nothing Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger, he would have score the first. She was always the _'first'_.

How he hated her, the way she raised up her hands for every questions the teacher asked, acting like she's a smartest of all, which she is. Score perfect in every class and lessons, and homework done in time with perfect answers. For Merlin's sake, what kind of brain she had in that muggle thick skull.

Whenever he saw her passing him, he would tease her to cry, with all his almighty insults coming out from his filthy little mouth. Oh-how he despised her so much and he knew vice versa. He had to admit he found her quite, actually err,, _'p-p-pre-pre-pretty'_, the first time he saw her. But he convinced himself, that there was no way and no how in hell; that he was or would be attracted to her. Not now, not ever! He would rather bury his head under the ground then finding himself attracted to a chick from the enemy side, especially when she's a 'mudblood'.

Sometimes, he could feel his _fireplace of jealousy_ burned up, by the infamous Potty and Weasel. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, those two total douchebag friends of Hermione Granger, cozying around Granger, following her to wherever she was going to and vice versa. What in the name of Lord is so good about those two? Draco Malfoy, the prince of all Slytherins, is so much better than those two idiots and what and why on earth was he getting all _jello_ about!

Well, everyday and everything was perfect, until, Yule ball. The day he would stuck his head in the ground had finally came. Not admitting himself, he was restless for days, ever since the ball. Draco Malfoy had been a psycho stranger for the past three days.

Draco Malfoy, lying on his king sized bed, looking up on his room ceiling. It was 2 am in the morning and he couldn't get himself to sleep. What worst, this had been going on for three days, ever since the Yule ball, when and where he encountered the angelic looking mudblood and her date, the gorilla Krum.

_What is wrong with me?_ ,he thought to himself, over and over again.

The image of Hermione Granger kept popping inside his head, and he hated himself for that. She had been haunting his mind for three _bloody_ restless days. What worst, he would find himself getting lost in his mind, staring at her, in the great hall, in the classroom, in the library, in the hallway, well, actually, everywhere in school, for the past three days.

This morning, while he was on his way to the history class, he, Crabbe and Goyle decided to pass the school yard for shortcut. There he saw Granger sitting under the tree, reading.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. He slowed down his walking pace, until he finally stopped, as he examined her angelic looking face, his mind was drifting away. Not long, until loud laughter was heard. Looking annoyed, he turned his head to Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed like they had never laughed before, and he wasn't sure what they were laughing about, until he felt something sticky and muddy under one of his expensive leather shoe. He looked down and there then he realized he had stepped on some bloody droppings.

This flashback sure infuriates him, because, that was the most embarrassing thing, that had ever happen to him.

He remembered how she looked three days ago, in the event.

He was about to insult her that night, after the professor calling out Granger name and Krum's. He stopped and stunned, as she and the gorilla walked in.

She looked _awfully_ beautiful and all dolled up in that purple dress and a pair of matching heels on her. The way her brown curly hair was beautifully decorated, made her score a hundred. He had never thought a mudblood would look so unbearably gorgeous and stunning and how gracefully she danced on the dance floor. Her laughter was suddenly a melody in his ears and her smile gave him the sensation of flopping butterflies in his stomach. Worst of all her sexiness really turned him on. Draco Malfoy was floating in the air by the moment. How he wished to touch her right there and then.

His head doth swoon to left and right, and he couldn't leave her eyes off of her. He couldn't help but to just stand by the side of the dance floor getting boiled in hot heat by Viktor Krum. Both, anger and bliss had consumed him that very moment. He even forgot about Pansy, who was supposed to be his date that night, and oh how pissed she was.

A part of him wanted to snatch her away from that git, Krum. A part of him telling himself, he was being stupid and need to wake up right that moment. He just couldn't make up a decision. He knew it would be way too embarrassing, if he walked on to Krum and snatch that filthy little _'angelic looking'_ mudblood away from him. Besides, he would get pound on the face, either by Krum or Granger, or probably both. He couldn't risk himself into ending up like that.

He couldn't even stop himself from gawking at her. His eyes just wouldn't listen to him and his heart was beating in faster and slower pace at the same time. What a fool he really was.

He hasn't been insulting her and hasn't even talked as much as he always did. He couldn't even concentrate in doing anything, all he did was dreaming away about Granger.

Oh, how embarrassed he had been for the past three days. Some teachers caught him for not concentrating in class and got detention after school for three days in a row. He knew well, Crabbe and Goyle will ask him about the whole _day dreaming_ thing, sooner or later. He just knew this is going to be a fiesta if they found out who he was dreaming about and then he would be as good as dead meat.

"Fuck this Insomnia." He grunted under his breath as he placed his face on the pillow next to the one he lay on.

Dark circles under his eyes, clearing showed how restless he had been. How pathetic of Draco Malfoy, for being in such a pathetic state of life, when especially it was all because of Hermione Granger, that filthy mudblood from Gryffindor, one of his greatest enemy.

There he was revolted to the fact that he had fallen for Granger. Revolted by the way she gave him this effect of jealousy, whenever some prick would try and talk to her, especiallythat jealousy towards Potter and Weasley.

Why from all people, Hermione Granger?

Is this the end of Draco Malfoy the almighty Slytherin?

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


	2. Hermione Granger

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Rated M for languages and future lemons. **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger

All hail to the Princess of bookworm from Gryffindor, Hermione Jean Granger. Being number one in every subject Hogwarts held was purely satisfying and honorable. Study had always been her first priority. So far, everyone thought she love being one with books, homework, exams and library. Well, that might be true at some point, but she really need to experience how it was like, to be a real teenager. Getting all beautiful and dressed up, once in a while. Being in love, going out on a date with a guy is what she really need. She's a teenager, not to mention, a young lady after all.

She had never once in her life, going on a date or even putting on a fancy dress or putting on make up. Well, she finally made up her mind, after several years of straining herself, she had enough. No more straining and time for some fun. However, it doesn't mean she would not be studying anymore. She just needed to loose up a bit and get a life. She till love studying, don't get her wrong.

There's a part of Hermione, no one had ever known. She'd always been into all sorts of romantic kind of stuff.

When she was younger, she loved reading those Cinderella and Snow White type of story. She even dreamt that one day she would finally encounter her prince.

She'd gradually lose her hope, as the time flew. She saw no one fitted the criteria of a prince, and so much for what she'd always dreamt of, a handsome looking prince, riding on his white proud horse, not to mention how brave and gentle he is, especially the scene when he saved her from the evil. Oh-how dreamy that was for a _'stuck up' _10 year old. For the love of Merlin, she's 16, and how could dear Lord knows what she dream and imagine about in her current age. The greatest secret in her life, the fact that she, Hermione Granger, love to read _lemony scene_ in a romance novel. Hell yes, there were no mistake at all in that. She's a growing young lady who's waiting to feel the greatest _pleasure_ in her life. Waiting for the right moment, to finally _feel _and lose her virginity to a lucky guy.

She had always knew, almost all of the girls in Hogwarts had lose their 'V'. What a bunch of stupid senorita they were. Oh she knew just who suited the title 'queen of bitches', of course it's that stuck up letter 'b' from Slytherin, namely Pansy Parkinson. As for the king he voted Draco Malfoy, that filthy ferret who came from the same bloody _homeland_ as Pansy, Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy? Who doesn't know him? He was that infamous school devil of all time. He slept around with almost every Slytherin chicks. Oh and Hermione knew well, that ferret would never let his filthy little 'p' entering the _barrier_ of the Gryffindor chicks. So she's safe in line, especially when she's a mudblood. Even if he is the last man on earth, or in hell, she would never sleep with him and neither will he.

Hermione Granger _hated_ Draco Malfoy.

Calling her mudblood was one, insulting her was one, insulting her parents was one, pulling dirty pranks on her was one, dirty pranks on her best friends was one, well everything he had ever did on her counted as _one_. Everything rolled up into a roll of fucked up sushi! She detests him, and wish to pound his face so badly everytime his mouth began to blabs, and how she glad she ever turned him into a ferret that one time. That sure made her grinned all day long. Try messing with Hermione Granger, and you would be as good as dead meat.

She has to admit, Draco Malfoy was good looking, which she slapped her face for thinking so. His attitude was next to shit. No respect, arrogant, selfish, ornery, self obsessed, rational, pompous, revolting, unsophisticated, he's a stuck up hooligans, for Merlin's sake. Draco Malfoy is _a_ society pest!

Anyway, lets stop mentioning ferret and move on.

She remembered how wonderful that night when she finally got to go on a date with someone. Ginny Weasley was the one helping her dressing up for the Yule ball night. For once, she felt great and satisfied, getting all dolled up. She was grateful, really. That night was definitely amazing. She got a date for herself, namely Viktor Krum, _the beast_.

Well, '_the beast'_ was of course what Ron named Krum. Harry was laughing his ass off hearing the nickname Ron created, and this sure got them a present for each; a punch on the face, sincerely from Hermione Granger.

Viktor was a great guy, how could they insult him. He respected Hermione fully and had been such a gentleman to her. He was the first to asked her to the ball and oh how glad she was.

To be honest she was quite disappointed, that she actually rejected Krum's kiss that night. She wasn't ready and felt awful and terribly sorry. But a gentleman Krum was, he said he didn't mind at all and understand fully. He would be a perfect boyfriend, for the perfect little Ms. Hermione Granger. He wasn't really Hermione's boyfriend, and she didn't know herself what their status were. Viktor was good looking and everything, he's huge and even speaks funny, but Hermione was fine with that.

The only problem is, Ron and Harry always making fun of him, secretly. They wouldn't dare to speak a word in front of Krum. They knew they would get their head stuck into the toilet if they did. They would rather be getting several punches from Hermione than getting through with Krum. Viktor Krum was well known for his cruel punishment. Getting their head stuck in the toilet might be fine, but they know hell well, there's more to it.

Move on to the Yule ball, shall we?

She loved how people were staring at her. She loved how all those eyes looked when they stare at her, jealousy and amusement. She could hear people saying and whispering, saying she's pretty and amazing, and she would blush soft pink. Ron and Harry haven't even able to talk, they just droll by the look of Hermione. While Krum told her, she looked amazingly beautiful and gorgeous, as he kissed her hand. She giggled at the scene and when Krum asked her for a dance, she willingly dance, even though she knew she couldn't, but at least she tried to have a great time with Krum. He taught her steps and finally when she had gotten used to it, she could feel the fun and laughter was all she could afford. That was one of the best day she had in her life.

Getting up from her desk and putting a side her romance book, she turned of the lights in her room and crawled into her bed. Something was bugging her in her mind, things had been strange for the past three days. It was just different, like something is missing. What exactly was the missing piece?

To be honest herself, she's kind of worried and felt insecure.

Someone had been staring at her for way too much for the past three days, ever since the Yule ball. She swore there was something missing and she felt uncomfortable.

Harry assumed it had been Cedric Diggory who had been staring at her. On the other hand, Ron assumed, it could be Proffesor Snape, and Hermione punched him to pulp for suggesting that. The worst opinion of all came from Ginny, and her answer was 'Draco Malfoy', can you believe that? Why in hell would that disgusting git _stare_ at her? This doesn't make any sense. But when she put all the pieces together, it was true that Malfoy hasn't been insulting her for the past three days. Is that the _missing_ piece? Harry and Ron even agreed to Ginny and suggest that they would definitely pulverize Malfoy, if he dare to touch their Mione. There was no way in everywhere that Draco Malfoy would touch her. He called her _filthy_ mudblood, and he hated Gryffindors for Godric sake!

Sure she liked Harry's assumption. Wow, Cedric Diggory from the Hufflepuff had been checking her out? He was so hot, and she seriously doesn't mind. Ron's conclusion was absolutely crap. Ginny's suggestion was way too surprising and revolting, but something tells Hermione that it could be right. That ferret had been acting rather strange around her for the past three days and she did notice dark circles under his eyes.

True, she had been so oblivious in class. She concentrate to much in lessons and reading, she didn't even realized who, who was checking her out in class. She knew some people got caught by the professor in class staring at someone, but she was too busy looking for answers and thinking about questions to ask. Too many people got caught day dreaming in class and she could care less.

Slowly closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


	3. Caught Staring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here's Chapter 3. I apologize for the slow update and thanks for the review by the way.**

**Rated M for languages and future lemons. **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Caught Staring_

The day after, everyone was having their dinner in the great hall. Again, there's Draco, staring at Hermione and simply drifting his mind to some holy place. Even though the hall was currently filled with disturbing noises such as, laughter, voices, whispers and screams, all those noises were melodies in his ears. The sight of Granger somehow blinded him and turned everything disastrous into a whole wonderful heavenly piece.

"Draco, what are you planning on doing tonight?" Pansy asked, as she shoveled a spoon of smashed potato in her mouth. Draco being all dreamy as he is right now couldn't even hear a single word Pansy 't get any respond from Draco, Pansy frowned and tried again, "Draco! Draco Malfoy!" she waved her right hand just infront of Draco's face, and in the end, still no respond. "What is wrong with him?" she asked, still looking at Draco.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked at their blonde, dreamy mate and shrugged. Well, Crabbe and Goyle, were never actually Draco's mate, they were his 'bodyguards'. Draco always assumed that those two were way too stupid to be so called his 'friends'. Pansy was a _fuck _buddy, well 'used' to be, she wouldn't mind anyways. On the other hand, Blaise _could_ be considered as a somehow, somewhat good _companion_.

"What the hell is he looking at?" Pansy asked as she, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco's eye sight. He was definitely staring at someone from the Gryffindor side. As usual, his eyes were zooming on someone from the Golden trios.

Blaise, dug into his food and shook his head," He had been like this for days, ever since the ball." he suggested.

Crabbe nodded, "I know. Look, he doesn't even realize, we are talking about him."

"I think he's staring at Potter." Goyle came up and Crabbe laughed.

Blaise smacked Goyle's head, "No you fool! Draco's no gay, he's straight! I'm positive he had been staring at Granger!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "But that's impossible! She's a mudblood and she had always been filthy for Draco."

"Pansy's right. Why are you so sure Blaise?" Crabbe asked.

Blaise sighed in disbelief of his _mates'_ stupidity, "First of all, Draco's no gay and that's the reason why he couldn't have been staring at either Potter or Weasley, so it must be Granger. Second, I caught him gawking at Granger at the ball, when he was supposed to be Pansy's partner." Pansy growled, "Thirdly, he had been acting like a fucked up love struck teenager ever since."

Crabbe and Goyle nooded, "True indeed."

"But again, Draco would never fall for a mudblood!" Pansy added.

"Well, I agree with Pansy on that." Goyle said.

Blaise growled, "Whatever pimps, let's just asked the man himself, shall we?"

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise shook Draco's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Draco finally responded after a few shakes. However his eyes were still on Hermione.

"Have you been staring at Hermione Granger?" Blaise raised a brow in curiosity as he asked.

Draco jumped on his seat. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to respond. He then frowned and glared at Blaise, "I'm not, you git!", he scowled.

Pansy made a look, "Then who are you staring at this whole time?"

"NO ONE!"

"Was it Potter then? Or Weasley?" Crabbe suggested, and Draco immediately smacked his head.

"Of course not! I'm not gay, you idiot!"

"Then who were you staring at? Come on Draco, you had been like this for days! And we are worried." This one coming from Blaise.

"No one! And its none of your fucking concern! Just worry about yourself." Draco scolwed, as he tried to avoid eye contact from the four of them. Then, finally began to touch his food. Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged and continue their dinner. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other with questioning look.

'God damn it!' Draco thought. As he finally began to shovel some food into his mouth, he still have the urge to stare and see Hermione, and so he bloody _did_.

* * *

"Ermm, Mione,.." Ron began.

"What?" Hermione looked up at Ron,

"I agreed with Ginny." Ron continued.

Hermione raised one her brow, looking confused, "What do you mean? Agreed with what exactly?"

"About the ferret…" Ron timidly continue, scared he would get a big blow of knuckles from Mione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Come on now Ron, there's no way in hell that prick is checking me out!"

"Look!" Ron pointed at where the blonde was seated.

Hermione took a glace at Draco and she caught his stare, Ron was definitely right. She could see the blonde, shocking expression on his pointy face, the moment she caught him staring at her. He quickly muffle his food in his mouth and doing his best to avoid any single eye contact from any one.

"See? He didn't even realize I was pointing at him, until you stare back." Ron commented.

"He's right." Harry added.

"No…No way!" she denied.

"Oh come on Mione! He'd always got caught, day dreaming about something or someone for the last three days and his stare was all to you. Your direction!" Harry explained.

"No, Harry! It cant be. He's probably staring at someone who sat next to me, Pansy Parkinson for instance. She was sitting behind me almost every class."

Ron and Harry shook their head, "I don't know Mione. Just, be careful."

"Be careful? I'm always careful every time I'm around that ferret came across me. It's weird though, he hasn't been insulting me for days now." she cleared up and admitted.

"Maybe he's falling for you." Harry suggested.

Ron and Hermione were silent by the moment, trying to digest whatever Harry was saying.

"Go to hell Harry!" Hermione scowled.

"I'm going to pound him if he does." Ron added

"That's just so 'out of this world' Harry. Don't ever mention that again. And you Ron, stop staring at Malfoy."

Ron raised a brow, "Huh? He's the one, who keep staring _this way_ and that made me have the urge to stare back."

"Whatever Ron! Just stop staring back and ignore him. He's not staring at me, nor you, so chill."

"But…"

"No buts!", the brunette command as she finished her food, and made her way out of the great hall, leaving her two best friends behind.

* * *

'_Crap!'_ Draco pulled his blonde platinum hair like a lunatic, _'What was I thinking? That filthy mudblood must have put me under some bloody spell.'_

He quickly finished his food and stood up, not realizing Hermione had gone out of the hall."I'm outta here! And don't either of you dare to follow me.", he informed and ordered, then he quickly rushed out of the hall, leaving Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in confusion.

Draco washed his face. The fresh water sure cooled him down for _abit_, still, what had he been thinking? He had gotten so angry at himself for acting like a…he couldn't even describe himself. He was sure this has got something to do with Granger, she must have cast some spell on him. Trying her bloody best to make him suffer, or even probably wanted him from the first and wanted him to come to her. That disgusting, filthy little mudblood, sure have the guts, messing with Draco Malfoy. He is going to strangle her and buried her six feet under.

Still, a part of him doesn't want that to happen, he wanted to protect her. She's so beautiful and fragile. That holy virgin, Hermione Granger, is the goddess of all goddess. She used to be so un-attractive, but what had she become?

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath and he punched the mirror in front of him. His hands were bleeding uncontrollably. The mirror was broken. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?" he screamed in fury, kneeling down, he realized he had been asking himself the same question over and over again.

Then, he made up his mind. Hermione Granger must have had cast some cheap spell on him. Tightened his knuckles, he decided on what to do next. He is going to encounter her later that night. He couldn't let this be pulled any longer.

He got up from his knees, realizing how badly he had bled himself. He washed away all the bloods from his right hands, and he let out small cried from the pain. He wont be able to write for days now, unless he went to get some healing potions.

This is all that Granger's fault and he made sure tonight she is going to pay for all of it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


	4. False Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Trala! Chapter 4's here! **

**Thank you readers for your wonderful review/comments. **

**Rated M for languages and future lemons. **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J..**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**_False Revenge_**

Hermione was walking alone in the hallway, heading towards the library to return some books she'd borrowed from two days ago.

Ron noticed Hermione from the far and called out, "Hermione! Where are you going?" he waved his hands as soon as he saw Hermione turned her head to him.

"To the library! You want to come along?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head as he walk towards her, " Nope. I got to go to the common room right about now. We were gonna play monopoly. I thought you weren't doing anything, and I was wondering if you could come and join us."

"Wow…That would be nice. I'm going to just drop this book in the library, and probably get some new ones. I could join you afterwards, while you guys could start without me." Hermione said. It won't bite getting sometime playing the monopoly with the boys after hours of studying.

Ron nodded, "Great! See you soon in the common room _Milady_." He winked.

Hermione chuckled and continue walking towards the library.

* * *

Draco hid behind one of the pillar in the hallway. He had been following Granger since she came out from her common room. He overheard the conversation between Weasley and Granger. _'There will be no monopoly for you tonight Granger'_, he grinned.

As Hermione walked, she could sense someone following her. This person had been following her for a while now. How could she not notice? There were sneaky footsteps and shadows creeping along the hallway, somewhere near her. She stopped walking and began to speak, "You can come out now. I know you'd been following me."

"Smart as always, Granger…" Draco came out from behind.

Hermione gulped after hearing his voice. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had been following her and his voice, had always been the signal of trouble and desperation. "What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed as she turned around and face Draco.

"Quit pretending Granger! I know you hex me. What kind of spell did you put on me?" Draco scowled as he walked closer and closer to Hermione, while she kept going backwards until her whole body stopped by the wall.

Hermione eyes widened in confusion and said, "Huh? What do you mean by that? I would love to hex you, really… But I'm sorry to disappoint you, I have not done such thing."

"Don't lie you filthy mudblood!" Draco dragged Hermione towards an empty classroom nearby them. Slamming the door closed and locked it with his wand.

"What are you trying to do? I swear I didn't do anything!" Hermione yelled.

Draco who was glaring, quickly pulled Hermione towards him and forced his lips on Hermione's soft curvy ones. She tried to push away, trying to scream for help and fighting for release, but no hope. _'Silencio'_ he cast on her, and he began tearing off her clothes. She tried to scream louder and louder each second, but her voice was not even heard. No soul could hear her and no sole to her rescue. Draco kept forcing his lips on her, "Stop fighting me cause it's pointless, Granger!" he yelled as he un-dress her.

He had to admit, her skin was soft and she smelled nice, like a field of roses. On the other hand, her soft little mouth was really tempting and was driving him madder each time he touch his lips on hers. Her naked form was overwhelming and beautiful. He sucked every corner of her and kissed her roughly as he un-buckle his pants. She was crying and tried screaming for help, pleading him to stop, but nothing came out of her mouth, he _silencio_ her and there's no turning back. He had the strength of the beast and she couldn't fight back. A voice told him to stop hurting her, while another voice told him not to stop this and just keep torturing her, make her pay for messing with him.

His pants and boxers were down on the floor and she could see his manhood, ready to be forced inside her. Hermione was still crying, and her tears was streaming out more than it had been. Her face was red as she had been forced to silence herself, when she force herself to screamed.

Draco ignored her and he slid his huge throbbing manhood inside her tight cunt and she screamed in pain and disgust. He knew she was a virgin and there was tint of happiness slowly spread inside him.

Pumping in and out of her, showing no mercy and was going faster and faster every second. Hermione still begging, pleading, crying and screaming silently, could feel her womanhood tightened and she came as he too, filled his seed inside of her. Both could feel pleasure, with addition of pure bliss for Draco, but the feelings of revolt and disgust on Hermione side. Draco stopped after the climax, but he was still on top of her. Tonight he had made Hermione Granger pleading and begging for mercy from him. Tonight he deflowered the know-it-all virgin Granger. He'd just raped her for Merlin's sake. This is a victory, yet disaster.

She felt weak and extremely pathetic. So much for her, _'lose virginity to the right one'_ motto and so much for being a true pure Gryffindor. Now, she felt like filth and top the dirt for getting rape by none other than her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hater. He'd just succeed destroying her entire life. How will she be able to face Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the school? Is this the end of her? What would her parents do when they found out? What about _his_ parents? What would they do when they found out their only son had raped a mudblood extraordinary from Gryffindor?

The same questions flooded inside Draco's mind. His mind was clouded with anger and hate. Why must she do this to him?

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING? ISNT THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? I KNOW YOU ARE BEGGING FOR THIS. AND SO, YOU HAD CAST SOME BLASTED SPELL ON ME!" Draco shouted.

Hermione shook her head. Draco wanted to hear her speech and decided to undid the _silence _spell, "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I WOULD NEVER BEG FOR THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU, DRACO MALFOY! EVERYTIME I SEE YOU, I FEEL LIKE TEARING YOUR FILTHY FACE APART! I'D RATHER KILL MYSELF THAN BEGGING FOR SUCH THING FROM THE LIKES OF YOU! NOW THAT YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY WHOLE LIFE, ARE YOU SATISFIED? ARE YOU NOW?" Hermione shouted back as she cried.

Draco's eyes widened in confusion and anger started to fade away, as guilt slowly crept in. He was confused and there was a pain twist in his heart. She was sobbing and crying beneath him. "Th-then w-, s-shit…"he muttered as he pulled his blonde platinum hair, "f-fuck…I…" he looked back to Hermione. She's still crying, as she timidly covered her chest and womanhood. Bite marks were everywhere on her soft fair skin. What had he done? He destroyed his angel…'_Angel?'_ He then realized how the moon light shone in from outside of the window into the room and on the angel beneath him. She's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen aside from his mother. He just couldn't take his eyes away from her. How could someone who used to be _not so attractive_ became unbelieveably gorgeous and tempting. His heart started to beat faster and as he could feel his cheek reddened, he looked away from Hermione, who was eyeing him with her wet teary eyes. He sighed in disappointment, "I-I…" he's done and now he couldn't help to say the 's' word. He would never say the 's' word to anyone, especially for the likes of her. Damn it, he's a Slytherin.

He got up from her and looked around him. Torn clothes were all over them and they were all Hermione's. He quickly opened his shirt and thrown it on Hermione's face. "Dress yourself!" he command her as he walked towards the door, unlocking it. Before he went out, he reminded her, "Don't tell anyone about this. If you so, you know what's coming for you." he grunted and left Hermione.

Hermione kneeled on the floor and she cried the whole night in that very classroom. She didn't dare to get back to the common room at a time like this, but she have to, later in the morning.

Then she decided 4 in the morning would be the best time. She decided to stood up as she began to quickly put on Draco's shirt and picked her torn clothes from the floor and made sure nothing was left behind. She could feel stinging pain between her thighs as she tried standing up. She ran as fast as she could, hoping no one would see her in Draco's shirt. And as soon as she get into her room, she took off Draco's shirt and throw it in her toilet bin. After she manage to changed herself into her sleeping gown, she throw herself on her bed and continue her cry.

Meanwhile, Mr ferret was not doing any luck himself. He's still restless on his bed.

After punishing the mudblood, it still didn't do him any good, but insteadm it was the other way round. Guilty. Damn him, he should be happy for being successfully hurting her. He should be happy he'd just deflowered the purest girl in Hogwarts. He still should be upset though, if one day his father found out he raped a mudblood. This Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherins would be as good as dead meat. He would die in shame, if his friends would ever know about this. But then, shame wasn't the thing why he had been so upset. Raping her, suddenly became the biggest and the worst mistake he had ever made. He was sorry for her that is and he hates it.

He was just so angry and being overly emotional of the thought that she might did hexed him, or casted some cheap love spell on him. But he knew the fact that, she never did a thing. It was his mistake, his ego and a false revenge.

****

**.to be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading my beloved readers :)**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give more and more supporting comments. **


	5. Avoiding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapter 5 is finally in!**

**Thank you readers for your wonderful review/comments, I love everyone of you! **

**Yep, and sorry if I havent noted down, I know its not Hermione who turned him into a ferret, but I purposely changed that part in this fanfiction only, for this is a 'fanfiction'. Thanks for pointing that out anyways.**

**Rated M for languages and future lemons. **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J..**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_Avoiding_

Hermione fell asleep after she had had enough of her cry. Her alarm clock rang and she was groaning by the disturbance. She slowly flickered her eyes open and look at the time, as her right hand made its way to her clock, trying to push its button to make it stop. The red clock said seven in the morning. "No…", she groaned. It was still Thursday today and for the first time in her life, she hated waking up in the morning for school.

She dragged herself to her bathroom, and she could still feel the pain between her thighs from last night. _Last night…_ The memories from last night came flooded in again. Damn the pain for reminding her again. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, her lips were swollen and she could see bite marks on her neck. She felt awful and she couldn't get _last night_ out of her mind. Her tears began falling down her cheek again, and this time she quickly wiped them away. "You had enough of crying Hermione!", she told herself. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. She stripped herself off and she could see bite marks almost all over her body and especially her chest area. There was his scent and disgusted at herself, she quickly went into the shower and made sure she washed every corner of herself over and over again as she cried. In the end, she still could felt disgusted and revolted. How is she going to face her friend? Everyone would be disgusted by her presence. Should she tell Harry? Obviously not Ron, when she knew Ron would go all wild, yelling and complaining about the whole problem in public, even though she knew Ron would definitely kill Malfoy in a blink of an eye, which she would gladly appreciate. Harry was more understanding and calm in accepting matters, but she felt too embarrassed and since Malfoy is his enemy, she afraid Harry would probably walk away from her just because she had been contaminated by that filthy ferret boy. She just couldn't tell anyone and definitely not Ginny.

* * *

Draco got up from his bed, still feeling guilty as he is last night, only worst.

He went into shower, wondering how Hermione's doing right now. Is she okay? No, she couldn't be. He'd raped her last night and he was sure, she's definitely crying her heart out right now and keeping this matter to herself. She won't be telling anyone anytime soon, cause if she did she will be the talk and trashed away by everyone in Hogwarts. If anyone really found out, he would be filthier than Granger in front of everyone's eyes for 'touching' a mudblood.

Finished showering, he quickly tidied up himself, wearing his uniform and robes, and went straight to the great hall for breakfast.

The first thing he did was, looking around for Granger. She was not anywhere to be seen in the hall and somehow he felt very upset. He took his food and sat down next to Blaise and in front of Pansy.

"Hey mate, why sulk?" Blaise asked.

"No-nothing." Draco shook his head and began dipping his mouth into the sandwich, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with any of his friends.

"Where were you last night? I was looking all over for you." Pansy asked.

"I…I…" Draco hesitated and gulped. _'Crap! What to say? Come on Draco, you are good at lying!'_ he yelled at himself, "…err…went to get my text book. I left it in the classroom."

"Oh.." Pansy responded, looking unconvincing but ignored the matter.

Draco sighed in relief, "So, why would you be looking for me?" he asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

"Yes! Blaise was ordering me to look around for you." Pansy glared at Blaise, who was faking a smile, "He said, two days ago, you promised him, you would help him with something and it was urgent. I wonder what it is?" Pansy give narrowed her eyes at both Draco and Blaise.

"I did?" Draco made a face. He honestly cant remember.

" Oh Draco my friend! How could you not remember? You promised you would help me with my potion project." Blaise nudge Draco's feet.

Draco looked at Blaise straightened expression. He knew this look. Blaise must be up to something last night, something to do with Pansy. Draco looked back at Pansy and nooded, "Uh yeah, how could I not remember! Silly me!" he lied.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, "How on earth would I know Ron? We walked here together and neither you nor I have seen her."

"She didn't come by the common room last night. I'm starting to get worried. Aren't you, Harry?"

"Of course I am." Harry nodded.

Ron gulped, "Maybe she'd been kidnapped." He assumed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh Merlin Ron! That can't be. Look, she'd probably fell asleep in the library, like she always does."

"Why do you always have to be so positive Harry?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Harry shrugged, "Some one has to."

* * *

Hermione didn't came down for breakfast and she was late for her first class. She was very sure; Harry and Ron must have been worried about her. She didn't join their monopoly last night and she didn't go down for breakfast. Now that she's late to her class, not just her friends, but people around the school must have questioned. Hermione Granger had never in her life, skipped her class or even late for class. _Where is Hermione Granger?_ She was right. She could hear people in the class asking each other about her whereabouts. She stood by the door and knocked, "Sorry professor." She apologized sheepishly. Snape glared at her, "Make sure there won't be next time Miss Granger. I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor."

Everyone was looking at her, including Draco. She could feel his stare, but she didn't stare back. Looking down as she walked towards Ron and Harry, he sat between them, her usual seat. She was embarrassed and afraid, people would notice her swollen eyes and lips. Her uniform collar did cover the bruises around her neck.

"Where have you been 'Mione?" Ron whispered

Hermione couldn't look at Ron and kept looking down, letting her curly locks covered her face. "Hush Ron… Snape's going to deduct points if you continue." She warned softly.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't wait until the class is over. They had been waiting for Hermione to explain, but she kept avoiding them and said she's fine. Draco felt guiltier as he is last night, couldn't help but to just stare at Hermione from the far. He noticed her puffy eyes. Yes, he was sure, she had been crying all night until this morning.

* * *

Each day had gone by and Hermione seemed to be better and better. He was relieved at some point, but the way she had been avoiding him really frustrated him. It had been for about two weeks now. He, himself hasn't been sleeping with another woman after that incident. Every time, another girl approached him, he would shove the girl away and all he could think was Granger. He tried to give in ones, tried sleeping with a random girl, thinking he might be able to forget the whole thing involving the mudblood, but no luck for him, it wasn't as easy as he thought. He couldn't even get himself to touch another woman. He was bored with the other entire woman and his whole body was aching to be with Granger, only Granger. He wished to embrace her, kissing her pretty face and lips, made love to her, _love?_ Is this what it really was? His mind was denying the fact that he had fallen for Hermione Granger. In the name of Salazar! She is a mudblood. He couldn't, he shouldn't, he mustn't and wouldn't ever fell for the likes of her.

There now he saw Weasley blushing for Granger, looking as if he'd fallen for the girl. Draco couldn't stand the way the weasel looked at her, he tightened his knuckles and decided he should approach them and make a scene. As he walked through them, he purposely stepped on the weasel's feet. Weaselbee jumped and groaned in pain, "WHAT THE HELL FERRET!" he yelled at Draco.

"Ups, Sorry Weasley, it was an accident." Draco pretended.

Granger shot a death glare at Draco, but he just smirked. Oh how beautiful she is. He felt butterflies flopping in his stomach, what a happy sensation. He hasn't been this close to her, since the accident, and even though Granger was glaring at him, he was satisfied.

Hermione pulled Ron away from Draco, "Come on Ron, let's get out of here."

Ron looked at her in confusion as he let her pulled his left arm. Hermione had never run away from Draco before, and she would usually curse the ferret everytime he pulled a prank on them. What's with her today?

"Why running away 'Mione?" Ron asked

Hermione turned to Ron, "What? Running away from what?"

"Malfoy. You used to spat back at him or curse him, everytime he did something to us."

Hermione looked away, 'True', she thought to herself. Why does she even bother to run away? She should have bravely punched that slimy git in the eye for the second time. Still, she couldn't. She trembled when he near her and she couldn't believe what a real coward she is.

"Hermione… are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly. She hasn't been answering her and she seemed to be thinking for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione nooded and faked a smile, "Really Ronald, we are growing up. We should just ignore him, next time he pulled childish tricks on us. He will get tired of it one day." _Good, a perfect reason indeed, as expected from the smart Hermione Granger, _she thought.

"Wow Hermione. You are absolutely right." Ron grinned, "Now, lets go get Harry and play some games in the common room."

"Seriously Ronald, all you do is games." Hermione pointed out as they chuckled and started looking around for Harry.

* * *

Draco was again listening to her speech with Weasley. Oh, of course he knew very well, Hermione Granger was scared of him. What a smart reason she came up with. Then what would he do, when next time he play tricks on the trio and got nothing back? That would be as sad as a sack. She's driving him crazy, and how could she not noticed.

Looking at the way her hips swayed from the left to right, he remembered that night, when he grabbed them as he thrust his member in and out of her. He needed her and he had been dying to get himself into her. But then again, no more rape and force. Then he decided, Draco Malfoy will definitely make Hermione Granger his and of course by not repeating the same mistake he had did. He doesn't care or even give a thought on what his parents and his friend would react as soon as he had Granger in his grip. All that matters now is to get Granger fall for him and made love to him every night, if possibly every hours of the day.

.to be continued.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


	6. Flowers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapter 6 is finally here.**

**Thanks for your beautiful reviews and finally 'one' harsh ones.**

**Good lord, if don't like this kind of story line, don't even bother to read! I am not even finished with my story.  
**

**Rated M for languages and more lemons in the future **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Flowers_

Looking around for a certain tan boy, Draco murmured, "Where in Hogwarts is he?"

"Draco!" a very soft whispery voice called out.

Draco turned his heard to where the voice called out and there he is Blaise Zabini, hiding in an abandoned classroom.

"What are you doing?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

Blaise hushed him and dragged him into the dark empty classroom, "Merlin Draco! Why didn't you just go sleep with Pansy? She came for me now everytime of the day, asking to get fucked and I am sick of her!"

Draco raised one of his brows, "And what's that have got to do with me?"

"Because my friend, you reject her for weeks now! So she came for me and now she's addicted." Blaise explained with whispery voice. "And this is all… your fault!" he pointed his finger at Draco's chest.

Pushing away his friend's hands, he frowned and questioned back, "Then why did you accepted her in the first place?"

He was right. Blaise was quiet and didn't dare to look up at Draco's eyes.

"Merlin Blaise! I don't care about your lady problem. I was looking all over for you and I'd been wanting to ask you something…well, an advice actually." Draco blushed and it was his turn, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him.

Blaise looked up at the change of the subject. Sure, Draco asking him for his advice was pretty rare and unusual and he was blushing! Draco Malfoy blushed? Merciful Jesus! "What? You? Draco Malfoy? Asking me for an advice? And blushing? Oh…Salazar! Have you snapped?" Blaise responded.

"Cut the crap you git!" Drcao hissed. "Just answer my question!"

"Whatever mate. Just shoot the questions already!" Blise rolled his eyes.

"Right…" Draco coughed as he began, then he bend over to Blaise's right ear and whispered, "What do girls commonly like?"

"Oh my Christ! How could you not know? Of course 'sex' if it comes from a guy like you!"

"Not that Blaise!" Draco scowled, "The other kind of things…like those mushy things…"

Blaise widened his eyes. He couldn't believe Draco asked him this. Is this suppose to be a joke? No, No...The blonde stood before him looked deadly serious.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Blaise asked to make sure.

"Of course not! Just answer already!" Draco urged.

Blaise shook his head and pinched himself in the face, "Okay…Just made sure this isn't a dream. So…err…who is the err…girl?"

"None of your business Zabini! Just get it to the point!"

"Fine!" Blaise growled and as he saw Draco took out a note and a pen, he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "All I know is, they love it when we present them beautiful flowers, jewelries, chocolates, fluffy stuff like teddies and worst of all…love poem, the mushiest one and they love them!"

Draco noted down everything Blaise said.

* * *

Hermione got up the next morning getting headache and extremely hungry. She took a quick shower and as soon as she dressed up, she quickly ran down towards the great hall.

As she walked into the great hall, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

Flowers were everywhere and they were beautiful and colorful. There were all sorts of flowers, including every type that she has seen and the type she hasn't. Her jaw almost fell on the floor and her eyes were almost popping out of her eyes. The flowers were for her. Her name was magically written repeatedly across the hall. It was beautiful.

Everyone was gasping and whispering. All these flowers filled every corner of the great hall just for Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron were itchy to asked Hermione as they saw her walked into the hall.

Hermione slowly walked herself towards her seat beside Ron, still dumbfounded at the sight. She asked, "Thank you boys! Its not my birthday, you don't have to do this. By the way, which one of you came p with this? Harry? Ron?" she smiled in delight.

"We were just about to ask you 'Mione. Who would have sent you these?" Ron asked confusingly.

Hermione turned her head to both, Ron and Harry, who looked extremely confused and amazed at the same time.

"I don't know…" Her shocking eyes, looked from Ron's ones to Harry's ones. "I thought…" Both her friend shook their heads in unison, "one of you might…"

"This cant be! No one other than you guys would be sweet or even nice enough to send me this."

Both boys still shook their head.

"Seriously Hermione, we did not do this." Harry clarified.

Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned her brows. Curious on who could this mystery person be. She looked around the great hall and found Draco's eyes on her. He had been looking at her dreamily and he is still looking. Then he smiled at her and that was when Hermione felt shiver ran through her spine. _'Impossible! Draco Malfoy did not just present me flowers!'_ she reminded herself.

* * *

"Draco…Did you…" Blaise whispered in Draco's ears.

Draco looked back at Blaise with a wide smile. He was happy. He just saw how Hermione Granger was amazed and happy receiving such wonderful gift. Even though he knew and noticed her changed of facial expression, from happiness to pale frightened face, when she got a hint that he was the one who present it to her, he was still happy with it, as long as she is happy.

"What? Yeah…" Draco couldn't help but to spill it to Blaise.

Blaise eyes widened in horror and he quickly pulled Draco up and out of the great hall.

"What have gotten into you!" he yelled at his blonde mate with low voice, trying his best not to let anyone heard. "She's a mudblood Draco! A Gryffindor, Potter's sidekick! Don't tell me you are in love with her!"

"I cant help it Blaise! She's driving me crazy!"

"And you think she would fall for you? Look at yourself mate! You are a pureblood, a Malfoy, a Slytherin, Potter's biggest enemy, HER biggest nightmare, you insulted her ever since the day you met her! Now what? You tell me you had fallen in love with her? Are you out of your mind?"

"I AM! AND I CANT HELP IT! I think about her day and night!"

"Merlin Draco! She totally hexed you and blinded you with a love spell!" Blaise shook Draco's arms.

Shooking away his mate's hand away from his arms, he yelled, "SHE'S NOT!" Draco lowered his face and began with a soft voice, "I thought so…but she's not."

"How could you know?"

"That's none of your concern cause It's positive, she did not put me under any kind of dirty hex or charm. It's just me... I cant help it whenever the Weasel flirted with her! I cant stand it when she was ignoring me! Everything she does drives me crazy! I hope you don't interfere with this and understand fully, make sure this didn't spill out. This is a secret between you and me. If you dare tell Pansy or any other party or if you dare touch Hermione or confront her for this, I swear I will crucio you until you couldn't even stand with your two feet!"

Draco went back to the great hall, leaving Blaise shocked and speechless outside. There's nothing he could do for Draco, other than stay by his side and helped him with the mudblood.

* * *

Everyone walked into their class and so is Hermione, Harry and Ron. The three of them were guessing, who could possibly be Hermione's mysterious secret admire is. Ron was abit jealous of that, hoping it was him and wish he could claim that. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie to Hermione.

"Try to remember…Is there anyone particular, who had been following you for the past few days?" Harry suggest.

"I don't know Harry…Let's not talk about this anymore."

As the trio walked towards their table, they saw a bucket of red roses sitting on top of Hermione's desk, this time with an envelope at the side.

"Another one?" Ron raised a brow in annoyance.

Hermione put down her books at a side of her table and quickly opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper in it.

A small letter, with a very sharp and familiar hand writing on it.

"Dear Hermione, You are as beautiful as all the flowers in the world. Your smiled brings me light and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Love your secret admirer…" Harry read.

"Harry! Don't just go around reading others letters! That's rude!" Hermione angered as she tucked the letter into her chemical book.

"Sorry Herm…" Harry apologized.

"Just be careful 'Mione…It might be Malfoy!" Ron suggested. "He had been spying you like a real spy! And look at his disgusting gaze on you!"

Hermione jumped at the mention of Malfoy's name. She turned her head, sneaking a peak at Malfoy and guess what, Ron was right.

Malfoy had been smiling dreamily at her for a whole day now. It's like, he's not even embarrassed when she busted him out. There he is again, looking at her. She couldn't help but to blushed. What was wrong with her? She wasn't suppose to blush and Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be sending her these. But still, she couldn't help but to fall into that deep cliff of his eyes. His expression, she had never seen that expression of his. He used to scowled, laughed evilly, frowned and have those other nasty expressions on. But this one...This one is different. It was definitely the expression of someone who's madly in love. No! Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly fall for her and neither would she! Not in a million years! Not towards her rapist!

She looked away from Draco after she caught herself staring too much. Meanwhile, Draco who couldn't take his eyes away from Hermione, was caught by not only Blaise but Pansy as well.

**.to be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


	7. Poems

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the late Chapter 7. I had many assignments to work on, due this week. Sorry...:p**

**Thanks for the encouraging review readers! **

**Rated M for languages and more lemons in the future **(You have been warned)

**Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**My grammar and vocabulary might be pretty bad, but at least I'm trying. I'm here to express my imagination and improve my writing skills ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Poems_

"Did you sent those flowers to that ugly chipmunk?" Pansy asked, getting annoyed at Draco's mushy behavior.

How dare she called her ugly. Draco felt anger burning inside him, without thinking he sneered, "Don't you ever call her ugly or chipmunk again! If I heard you said that once more, I swear I'm going to make your life miserable."

"What? You fell in love with her?"

Draco looked away, "It's none of your concern."

"Are you insane? She's a mudblood! Wh-"

"Shut it Pans, let Draco do what he pleases." Blaise said, getting annoyed with Pansy.

Pansy growled in annoyance as she rolled her eyes, she walked away from the two boys.

"So, what are you planning to do next?" Blaise asked as he narrowed his eyes on Draco.

"I'll send her jewelry…"

"Then?"

"I'll send her some fluffy teddies the day after…"

"Then?" Blaise tone slightly annoyed, waiting for a 'proper' answer.

"I'll keep sending her those, while I wait for her to come and jump on me, saying 'thanks for everything, lets get together'."

Blaise wrinkled his nose, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"What?" the blonde asked, quirked a brow.

Seconds later, laughs were all Draco received from his tan friend, who was sitting on the black leather sofa.

"What's so funny Zabini?"

"In the name of Salazar, Draco! To be frank, that's not going to happen if you just sent things like that, especially to the likes of someone like Hermione Granger. Remember, she's not Pansy."

"Then? What do you expect me to do?" Draco rolled his eyes and growled.

"Try writing love poems."

"I was afraid you're going to say that…and didn't you said before, writing poem's way too mushy?"

"I did. But that's what Granger kind of girl like."

"How did you know?"

"I just know. So, start by taking out pens and a piece of beautiful paper then began writing."

"What? Don't tell me I have to actually 'write' them!"

Blaise slap his forehead, couldn't understand why Draco Malfoy could be such an idiot with these kinds of things. "OF COURSE! Do you expect to ask your house elf's writing those for her? She would fall for your house elf and not you! Poems are all about reflecting what you really feel and see for her whenever she's around you."

Draco sighed in defeat, he couldn't think of romantic words. He just, never done this before. "That's stupid, really…But what a Malfoy got to do, a Malfoy got to do!" he walked away from Blaise, towards his room.

"That's the spirit!" Blaise yelled as he faked a smile, _'I still couldn't believe, his spirit came from Granger. Merlin must be punishing him.'_ He thought and shook his head.

* * *

Draco didn't come out for dinner that night. Blaise knocked at his door to check up on him, but no answer came, then he knocked again as hard as he could manage as he yelled out "DRACO! COME OUT!"

Suddenly, the door opened swiftly, "WHAT?" the blonde yelled before he even saw Blaise.

"Err…I was just checking up on you…See how you are doing. You didn't came to the hall for dinner."

"I don't have time for dinner! I've got so much to write about and now will you excuse me…I've got stuff to write and DO NOT DISTURB!" Draco slammed his door closed, as soon as he finished his words.

Blaise stood in front of the door struck for a moment, until he shrugged and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Draco didn't came down for breakfast nor lunch. He didn't even showed himself in class, until after lunch, he finally walked into McGonagall's class. He looked like he didn't get his sleep last night. There were dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, never in his life, and his uniform was from yesterday. He looked like a total mess. Never in his life had he ever appeared in public like this, not with his messy bed hair, not even without a shower or changed.

"Well what do we have here? Mr Malfoy…care for an explanation?" the professor asked sarcastically.

"Sorry professor…I've got important things to do." Draco replied with a hoarse voice.

"10 points from Slytherin then, and I hope you wont be making the same mistake as you already did. Please take a seat."

He walked as if he'd got no strength, like a walking dead.

Hermione couldn't help but to wonder what was happening to the ferret. She didn't see him last night at dinner time, nor did she seen him this morning until now. She turned his head, looking his way, until he sat down on his chair. Blaise caught her staring at Draco and he stare back at the blonde who didn't even notice, the girl was staring. He looked like his brain had buzzed off and as his friend, Blaise then decided he's going to have a little talk with the mudblood as soon as this class is over.

* * *

"Granger!" Blaise called out.

The brunette who was still talking to Harry and Ron, turned her head around to find Blaise, looking very serious, frowning.

"What do you want Zabini?" Ron snarled.

Blaise cleared her throat, "I suppose you are not deaf Weasley. I was calling out for Granger, not you."

"You-"

"What do you want?" Hermione cut Ron and walked towards Blaise.

"I need to talk to you, in private." He demanded as he glared at Potter and Weasley.

Something tells Hermione, she knew this was coming, that she got something to do with Draco's appearance earlier.

"Harry, Ron, would you please excuse me… You guys could go first."

"But, he might do something to you! He's Malfoy's friend afterall."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Ron, "Don't judge me ginger. I'll do no foul things to her, even if I wanted to. And I wouldn't touch her either. I'll get my hands foul if I do."

"Why you!"

"Shut it Ronald! Harry, would you please kindly take Ron away and go somewhere else?" she begged.

Harry sighed in defeat, he didn't say anything, but from his expression, Hermione knew, he's as worried as Ron. "Fine." He nodded, "Just, don't get in trouble." He added.

Hermione smiled, glad Harry wasn't as hard headed as Ron. "Thanks Harry, I appreciate that."

"Nevermind 'Mione…Come on Ron." Harry said, dragging his red headed friend with him away from Hermione.

Both Hermione and Blaise waited until the two were out of sight.

"So, what's so important?" Hermione began.

Without hesitation, he pointed his question, "Do you have any idea what you did to Draco?"

Hermione's face went puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind the question… I'll have to say this once to you, and I wish for you to just listen and don't question. I know well that you know who sent those flowers to you everyday. Now all I have to say to you is, don't judge Draco too soon. That guy might be acting like a jerk to you and to those two goofy friends of yours, but he actually has something more in him. He showed up today, looking like a beggar, which he normally didn't, was all because of you. For a smart girl like you, I hope you understand what I am saying." Blaise walked away as soon as he finished his speech, leaving Hermione speechless and questioned. How dare he didn't even live a chance for her to speak or even asking question.

* * *

It was midnight and Hermione was still laying on her bed, wide awake, thinking. Blaise's words had made her wonder_. 'What happened to Malfoy? What did he do last night? What does it have to do with me?'_ these questions had been lingering in her mind ever since her encounter with Blaise. She wasn't suppose to be thinking this much about something so unimportant, especially when it's considered Malfoy in it. She despise this man. He is the man that had ruined her, the man who destroyed her dreams, making her bleed, tormented her and her friends for years, and insulting her with hurtful nicknames. The man who shouldn't have been born to this world, cause the world would be in peace and tranquility if he hasn't_. 'Something more in him…'_ Blaise's words repeated in her mind. _'A heartless bastard such as Draco Malfoy have something more in him? Probably something evil.' _She sneered at the thought.

The next day, Hermione woken up feeling terribly sick and ran towards the bathroom, emptying her stomach in the toilet bowl. She'd been like this for a few days now. She even ate a lot more than she usually does. Getting up, from where she was squatting, she began to undress and went into the shower.

Showering had always been her favorite. It made her feel calmer and relax, even after 'the incident' with Malfoy, the shower actually made her feel at least abit better. After dressing herself, she quickly rushed towards the great hall for breakfast. She felt so hungry and feel like eating half of her body weight for the breakfast.

"Morning boys."

"Morning 'Mione."

An owl flew into the great hall, making its way towards Hermione.

"Oh, I think there's a mail for you." Harry pointed out.

Hermione caught the black furred owl. Taking the letter out of it's leg, the owl flew back out of the window.

Raising her brow as she looked at the letter she was holding, she could smell the scent of the letter. Very awfully familiar scent.

"Open it!" Ron demanded, excitement and curiosity were written all over his and Harry's face.

Hermione does as Ron said, she took out the letter from it's envelop and unfolded it.

The writing was very beautifully written and familiar. It looks like she had receive a poem. She began to read to herself while Harry and Ron, who were sitting in front of her, both curiously looking at her and the letter.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, her emotion was mixed. She didn't know whether to laugh or to scream. This is not possible, this letter must be a fake. But the scent of the letter, and the writing on it, she was positive. This must be a joke, from none other than Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione Granger, my beautiful angel,_

_Your eyes drowned me in,_

_Your voices are melodies in my ears,_

_Your smile lighten me up,_

_Your grace completes you,_

_Oh, my angel, why must I be the one,_

_The one under your spell._

_Draco Malfoy_

**.to be continued.**

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading.**

**I will appreciate much if you review and give supporting comments.**


End file.
